Midnight Swim
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: One-shot to pass the time! Fluff fluff fluff in the water.


**Just a fluffy one-shot that was stuck in my head! :) Thanks everyone!**

"Ready Miss Swan?" the brunette smirked. Emma's response was to grab the hand that was hanging by her side, ignore the squeak of surprise that the other woman emitted, and jump fully clothed into the river. She didn't predict the sudden coldness that seeped through her clothing, and she surfaced sputtering and shivering.

"R-Regina," Emma stuttered, "I think I was wrong. T-this was a b-bad i-idea."

Her clothes were weighing her down, and she felt like a drowned cat. Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma felt a rush of warmth flood from the tips of her toes, up her jean-covered legs, and all the way up to her tingling scalp.

"Thanks. I love magic," Emma smirked. "That's about the only goddamn thing I love about this place."

"It's not that bad," Regina flipped over on her back and closed her eyes. Her long black tresses floated gently in the water, and her face was illuminated by the moon's beams creating exquisite shadows. Emma had to catch her breath when she stared at the beautiful creature. She tentatively extended her arm, and interlocked her fingers with Regina's, smiling when a lazy eye cracked open and fingers tightened their hold. Emma flipped on her back also, and studied the stars twinkling in the expansive black sky.

They didn't know how long they floated like that, silently taking in the beauty of the night. Crickets (not Jiminy) chirped, and fireflies started to show themselves.

"Enchanting," Regina's voice was foggy, since their ears were underwater, but Emma heard her.

She looked over at Regina to find that she wasn't looking at the scenery, but at her with an expression of love. Emma's heart soared and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The tiny balls of light from the fireflies illuminated her eyes, and Regina could see flecks of gold adorning the green. Overwhelmed with adoring tenderness, Regina gently pulled Emma so that she was standing upright and facing her. She leaned in and kissed her, soft and firm-but not urgent. They had the whole night to worship each other. Clinging to each other, they both prevented the other from drowning as their lips were hungrily ravished.

When they broke apart, Emma smiled at Regina and swam a good distance away from her. Before Regina's heart could break though, Emma cast a flirtatious glance over her shoulder and dove underwater, disappearing from view. Understanding, Regina shook her head fondly and dove underwater too. The impact of the water stung her eyes, and she squeezed them shut for a minute to readjust them. She knew that she could fix that problem with magic, but it seemed more intimate and right to try and find Emma without the aid of magic. Once Regina regained her equilibrium, she did the breast stroke to delve deeper into the dark water. She thanked her lucky stars that the water wasn't murky-another good thing about Fairy Tale Land. Everything was purified.

The moon created a distorted ray of light that cut through the water, so Regina had some vision. The fireflies also provided little dots of light that guided her. Knowing that neither her nor Emma had a very good lung capacity, she sent a small spell to both her and Emma. Inhaling deeply, she grinned when it was successful.

Squinting, Regina wondered where Emma could've gone. She couldn't have gone _that_ far away. Regina's arms cut through the water effortlessly as she swam in the general direction where Emma dove.

Finally, she saw her. Emma's long blonde curls were floating above her head, and she was treading water. When green eyes found brown, they crinkled into a smile. Regina reached Emma in four powerful strokes, and she wrapped her arms around her princess. No words were needed-it wouldn't have worked anyway since they were underwater. While they exchanged soft kisses, Regina used her hands to pull Emma's jacket off. (It wasn't her red one, or there would've been serious consequences.) The jacket floated down into the blackness, going unnoticed by the two women who only had eyes for each other.

Regina took advantage of the flawless skin that was revealed after she took off the offending garment, and gently started sucking and kissing the soft skin. Emma tipped her head back and tangled her fingers in Regina's hair. Emma did a backwards somersault when Regina was done with her ministrations, and ended up at Regina's feet. Tugging her heels off, she ran her hands over Regina's feet and up her gorgeous legs that were unfortunately covered by slacks. Reaching Regina's stomach, Emma carefully unbuttoned the white shirt and ran her hands down her sides before coming to a halt on her hips. Emma delivered kisses up the flat muscle that began to rise up and down faster, and continued to pepper kisses up the expanse of her torso and in between the valley of her breasts. Pausing at Regina's clavicle, she swirled her tongue in it, reveling in Regina's slight shudder. Emma continued upwards, and cupped Regina's face, showering kisses over her cheeks. When she was done, she looked into Regina's eyes and gave her a powerful kiss.

Regina smiled mischievously after she'd recovered from the deep kiss, and swam away, indicating with a tilt of her head that it was Emma's turn to follow her. And so it went, them playing their flirty game. Each encounter consisted of removing a piece of clothing and worshipping the exposed skin it left behind, before one of them would swim away again.

Soon, both of them were naked and holding each other close. They had both been sufficiently sated, and now just enjoying each other's presence. Emma's head was resting in the crook of Regina's neck, and her hands were locked behind Regina's middle back. Regina's cheek was resting gently on top of Emma's soft blonde curls, her arms around Emma's lower back. Both were tracing patterns on the other's back, feeling the rise and fall of their breasts as they breathed. Their legs were entangled-not to arouse, but to comfort.

Kissing the top of Emma's head, Regina reached around her own back, and wove her fingers with Emma's. They both swam upwards, and when they broke through the surface of the water, dawn was approaching. The red and orange hues exploded over the hidden place where the Queen and the Princess were watching it with rapture.

"Thank you so much Regina," Emma whispered, hugging the other woman again.

"I hope it matched your birthday wish," Regina breathed back.

"It exceeded it. This was my favorite birthday ever. I spent it with the love of my life," Emma sweetly said, nuzzling her nose against Regina's.

Regina rolled her eyes affectionally and responded, "Well it's not over yet. It just started. You still have the whole entire day to celebrate, and you get to spend it with Henry."

"I'm not sure I have the energy," Emma groaned playfully. "You took out of me lady!"

"I suggest that you try and build up your stamina Ms. Swan," Regina laughed. "As for Henry, you wouldn't want to disappoint him, right? Besides, he'd be very depressed if you didn't open his birthday present."

"Present?" Emma was suddenly alert.

"See? You just needed the right motivation," Regina's lips met Emma's.

"Mmm. Spending time with both you and Henry is enough motivation for me," Emma sighed. "Although I do love presents. And you gave me the best one I've ever received."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips brushed against each others one last time before the two women reluctantly dragged themselves out of the magical water, magicked themselves clothes, and left to rule their kingdom together.

**There. First one-shot I've written! Fluff fluff fluff. :)**


End file.
